The present application generally relates to wideband conformal antennas. More specifically, the application teaches a wideband conformal antenna employing a various slot shape and size in the ground plane to accomplish a broadband frequency response wherein the two axis of symmetry in the antenna design are fragmented in order to maximize resonances of RF currents over broader frequency bands.